Happy Days are Here Again
by infinitewallflower
Summary: Rachel and Kurt are now attending NYADA, and when things couldn't get any more exciting, Rachel gets her hands on a pair of tickets to see Barbara Streisand.


Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel strolled out of the auditorium building, feeling particularily confident about his performance in his Theatre Arts class today. He presented his written monologue to the class, certain that he made the right impression. His self assurance showed in his stride, he felt that this was one of those days that he'd been waiting for since coming to the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. A day where no bully or silly high school drama could bring him down. He thought more about this as he sipped his caramel latte when a clamorous call of his name roused him.

"Kurt! KURT!" Rachel shrieked. Kurt whipped around, nearly knocking over a passerby with his leather shoulder bag. Students shot Rachel annoyed looks as

she skipped towards him, with her mustard yellow coat flying out behind her, and her boots clicking on the pavement, she huffed to a halt.

"I have THE most amazing news, you're NOT going to believe this!"

"Oh? Did you get another love letter from Finn?" said Kurt, with a sarcastic eyebrow raise. These days, his brother Finn has been sending Rachel some fairly romantic letters her way. Some of which Finn called Kurt to help with, but Rachel didn't know that.

Rachel grinned, "No, Kurt it's SO much better than that... I...I wanted you to be the first to know."

They began to walk down the path, in the direction that Kurt was originally headed. It was a sunny October day, the NYADA campus was filled with students who were

all scrambling to enjoy the last of the warm weather.

"Okay, spill. This is obviously a hot piece of gossip if you're telling me before Finn," Kurt demanded. Rachel's smile grew wider. They continued to stroll towards Kurt's dorm building.

"Well, I hope you're not doing anything next Thursday, because..." Rachel attempted to pause dramatically, but overcome by joy she burst out, "WE'RE GOING TO SEE BARBARA!"

Kurt gasped, his expression went from shocked to extremely excited all at once. He clapped his hands over his mouth, then looked at Rachel, still smiling ecstatically.

"Wait, you're serious? WHAT? Where are we seeing her? Oh my god. Rachel. This is crazy. I mean..." Kurt trailed off.

"I don't even know how this happened, I was talking to this girl, Drew in my Vocal class and she was talking about how she had these tickets to see Barbara at the Bowery Ballroom and she couldn't go

so I obviously had to jump on them and..." Rachel said in a rush. Kurt leaned in and hugged Rachel tightly.

"I'm so happy, especially for you, this has been your dream since, ever!" Kurt squealed and let go. "We have got to have an outfit plan, we have to dress our finest in the presense on Ms. Streisand." Kurt said with a wink.

"Of course Kurt! This is us! I started some preparation in class, and we should try to coincide colours..."

"Rachel, we've got all week... Which means, we'll start planning tomorrow." Kurt said coyly.

"Alright. God, this doesn't even feel real! I'd better go call Finn and my Dads. I'll see you later" Rachel bounded off, as Kurt went inside to his dorm room. There he sat, reveling in the excitement of seeing THE Barbra Streisand in a live show next week.

When Kurt met Rachel at McKinley, one of the first things that they had in common was their deep passion for Barbara. They would always watch _The Way We Were _and silently cry towards the end at their many sleepovers. They even did a duet of one of her songsfor the Glee club. This was one of the many great things that Kurt loved about being friends with Rachel Berry.

Kurt pulled out his phone and saw that there was a text from his boyfriend, Blaine, asking if he wanted to video chat later, and Kurt of course answered yes. Since Kurt moved to New York to study at NYADA, Blaine and Kurt began to find it hard to be without each other. Since Blaine is a year younger than Kurt, he is now a senior at McKinley High School, all the way back in Ohio. Kurt's laptop began to make a noise, notifying that Blaine was video calling him. Blaine's face popped up on the screen, with his familiar well kept black hair and hazel eyes. Kurt couldn't help but feel butterflies, even now.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt cheered.

"Hey Kurt!"

"And, how was your day?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged, "Not bad, Mr. Schue gave me a solo to work on this week, how was yours?"

"Really good. Have you picked your song yet?" Kurt questioned. Kurt loved choosing new songs to sing for Glee club. Another thing that he missed about life in Ohio.

"I was thinking of that new song by Bruno Mars, but I'm not sure. Some of the new Glee club kids are really good though, but I don't think it'll be the same.

"I thought the same thing when new Glee kids started coming in. I'm sure it'll be great." Kurt said with a small smile.

"Sugar's trying to start up a Troubletones 2.0, I don't think it's going too well." Blaine said with a laugh, then sighed,

"I...I really miss you, Kurt. I'm trying to convince my parents to let me come to visit over Thanksgiving. They said they'd think about it."

Kurt exhaled, "I miss you to, Blaine. That sounds great, I'd love for you to come and see New York. There's so many things that remind me of you here."

Blaine gave him one of his adoring smirks that always made Kurt melt. With all seriousness past, Kurt told Blaine about Rachel and Barbara.

"Geez, that's amazing! I mean, Rachel must be over the moon. I hope you guys have a good time."

"A good time? Blaine, we're going to be in the same room as _Barbara Streisand_..." Kurt gazed off dreamily, "This is going to be an event to remember."


End file.
